Talk:Engineering Wiki
Use of this page Before we had forums, this page was used to discuss anything about the wiki. Now that we have forums, please use them unless you want to talk about the main page. Each forum can be put in appropriate categories for easier finding, which you can't helpfully do here. ---- Visitor Robin's early comments The main page should contain numerous internal links to major articles and categories, for the benefit of both the readers and the contributors. I'll add a few. But look at some other wikicities to see how they do it. Create links Most of your pages, in fact, should have lots of internal links. Links should be for existing pages but also for proposed pages - that's the easy way to start a new page, just clicking on a red link. Wikipedia material I notice some material is identical to Wikipedia articles. On the assumption that it was copied, I'll set up the necessary acknowledgment template:enWP template:enWP (for adding to future copies and all identified existing copies). Best of luck! Robin Patterson 05:04, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) (trained land surveyor - which included some civil engineering) Inventing the (yet another) wheel Sorry, but here (actually, not here, but in the first page) must be explicit explanation why another wiki (clone?) is neccesary'' (because already we have http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engineering , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Engineering , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikibooks and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikiversity) so from the engeneering point of view: "what problem does this wiki solve that the others don't solve?" --213.226.190.126 15:36, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:AndriuZ :I'm not much of an engineer, but my view is that this can go into much more detail than Wikipedia would. Robin Patterson 11:29, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :His (User:213.226.190.126) English was rough, so I corrected it just a bit, but his point is valid. In response to a request, I just recently joined this Engineering Wiki. Glad to be here. Now, it seems to me we are copying articles from Wikipedia to here. I'm wondering: why maintain two sets of articles? Why not just do everything in Wikipedia? Now I ponder possible answers: Maybe we can get more technical here by assuming readers have a technical and math (calculus) background? To cover special topics? To include some original research? Or maybe become like an engineering newsletter or news wiki? Maybe to establish a technical peer review system for some articles? Let's say we start moving highly technical information out of Wikipedia over to here in an effort to "simplify" Wikipedia perhaps. Which is more likely to survive: Wikipedia or this new Engineering Wiki? I would think Wikipedia for now is fairly stable and will survive for a while (although who knows). This Engineering Wiki needs sponsors to survive, kind of like a business needs to be successful. If the sponsors abandon us, the Engineering Wiki will go under and the information collected in here will be lost (??). H Padleckas 07:34, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I have the same concern. I can think of two approaches: ::1. This site could be used only for articles where it's not appropriate to go into that level of detail in Wikipedia. These articles would be linked from the relevant This would avoid duplication, though it has drawbacks: :::a. maintaining the relationship would be a major challenge, across two wikis). :::b. this would effectively exclude many Wikipedians from editing. (Much useful editing and formatting is done by people who are not experts in an article's subject.) ::2. We could just put the highly technical articles in Wikipedia, provided that there is an introduction which is sufficiently clear for lay people to understand. This would mean abandoning this Engineering Wiki. :My strong preference is for solution 2. Hope I don't seem like a wet blanket - I certainly want to see the engineering side of Wikipedia to be developed (and I'm focused on appropriate technology articles myself). -- Singkong2005 05:18, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) (contact me on my Wikipedia talk page :There is a danger of the engineering wiki community fragmenting. But anyway lets get on with it (at worst a little copy and pasting may be required)! Chendy 13:29, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Categories (discussion moved in late November to Engineering talk:Categorisation) School of Engineering People who are intrested in this Engineering Wiki might also be interested in Wikiversity School of Engineering. I invite you to join us. Main page I feel that the main page has to be an exciting one for the engineering community, just like hot news of latest events for the general public. In this case, you can think of titbits or tidbits on engineering on methods of solving/testing/rectification etc. evolved by any engineer/technician in his profession. Just recollect titbits by one Mr. Marmaduke in American Power Magazine in early years(not sure whether it continues to appear today also) who used to write about his practical problem-solving on small ships at high seas without much facility available readily on his ship. This used to be very good attraction for reading by engineers/technicians and follow up in many cases. This is based on my own practical experience for years. Adding one article category like hot tidbits and call for contribution from field engineers/technicians of today from any part of the world, in any language may be worth. For opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 19:46, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page- Categories So far it appears no article has come up on practical side of Power stations proper in the English version. With these new articles coming up the categories and sub categories may require recasting. One such recasting is shown below for Administrators in the organization involved in such duties. I do not want to venture as I am not fully conversant with Wiki requirements. Main page--portals-Categories-Technology-Energy- -Electric power----Appears OK up to this point. Sub categories to be added under Electric power: ELECTRIC POWER GENERATION Sub categories: To be added POWER PLANT, Sub categories: THERMAL FOSSILE power plant and NUCLEAR power plant, HYDRO power plant and pumped storage power plant; OTHERS like wind mill, solar etc; Under Electric power, ‘Power plants’ can be shifted to the corresponding type indicated above. For articles the authors should indicate the correct category from the above categories indicated, if felt necessary. --Dore chakravarty 19:53, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I agree with much of what Dore has written there. I'm copying it to the discussion page of project:categorisation for detailed reply. Robin Patterson 02:08, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Project:categorisation Probably in your busy schedule the discussion page on this is forgotten. --Dore chakravarty 06:18, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) New Community Portal I have a new Community Portal, I want you to take a look at it and comment on it. It is located in Engineering:Community Portal/Temp; I want to make it our Community Portal. Srini 07:42, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Featured Wikicity '''Engineering Wiki is nominated to be a Featured Wikicity. This is an attempt to attract more users to this Wiki. Vote for this Wiki. Srini 05:50, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hello from HowTo Wiki Greets from HowTo Wiki ( http://howto.wikia.com ). Actually, earlier the HowTo Wiki was called "How To Engineer It", so when I found the Engineering Wiki, I got interested, and thought - wouldn't you be doing the same thing. Fortunately, you are doing different thing, and - I think - very useful thing for all of us. I think we really need such technical "Wikipedia"! I have had a look at some of your pages, and I liked it. Inyuki New Topic Proposal As the field of synthetic biology is gaining momentum, I feel it should be adressed on this site. The founders of the field are trying to get biologists to think and work like engineers; they likewise are trying to get engineers to go into biology. For starters, Check out http://www.syntheticbiology.org. 13 universities participated in this year's iGEM including MIT, Caltech, Harvard, and U of Toronto. Check it out at http://parts2.mit.edu/wiki/index.php/Main_Page About history of engineering Hello, It still lacks something fundamental on this wiki, about the history of engineering. It is important to know where "engineering" comes from, why and how. There have not always been engineers in human history, what kind of social/cultural background created engineering ? Who were the first engineers ? I lack all this knowledge myself, but from my point of view it is something important that will need to be done, so I put this here not to forget. ;) It is not even on wikipedia yet. Engineering Wiki's first birthday *'Happy 1st birthday, Engineering Wiki!' (July 4) - Congratulations on your first year, Philralph 08:19, 4 July 2006 (UTC) 2nd |} Useless edits by "new" unregistered users (Material had no particular relationship to the main page, so I'm moving it to a forum. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC)) Use of this page Before we had forums, this page was used to discuss anything about the wiki. Now that we have forums, please use them unless you want to talk about the main page. Each forum can be put in appropriate categories for easier finding, which you can't helpfully do here. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC)